


Billy was Ded

by Thosecrazyauthors



Category: Original Work
Genre: Australia, Crack, Death, Gen, Mentions of Beastiality, Mentions of alcohol, Murder, Squirrels, The authors don't know what happened, This may be a crack fic but we want our readers properly informed, baldness, first person POV, hatred of hair, no actual beastiality though, scissors, so... be forewarned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thosecrazyauthors/pseuds/Thosecrazyauthors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy was ded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Billy was Ded

**Author's Note:**

> Even we don't know what happened here. Not that we're sorry or anything, but still.

Billy hated his hair, so he cut it all off. Then, he glued it to a squirrel named Dean. Dean also hated his hair, so he killed Billy. Billy was ded.


	2. Georg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georg hated himself

Once upon a time there was a boy named Georg who dispised himself. He dispised himself so much that he decided to take his rage out on a squirrel named Dean. He wanted to take his anger out on this squirrel because he was the squirrel with the awful hair. He went over and killed the squirrel. The squirrel was ded.


	3. I travel lots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I become ded

Once I wanted to go to the grand tourism to die. Unfortunately I wasn't allowed and I don't know why not. Instead I went to Australia and jumped to the zoo where I encountered a large kangaroo. The kangaroo thought I was trying to kill it so he killed the dog that I brought . After the murder I catapulted myself to Canada where I caressed a purple moose because I decided to try fucking a purple marsupial. The moose didn't like that because the moose was not straight. I got away very spastically because the moose wanted to slaughter me. The gay purple moose cured me of my suicidal tendencies. Later I decided to go to the UK to drink lots of gallons of strong moonshine because why not. When I finished drinking the moonshine I was very very very very very sad because I almost died again. Suddenly an opossum launches itself out of my mug of moonshine and smashes a barrel over my head killing me instantly. I was ded.


End file.
